Rib-It
Rib-It the Frog was a minor antagonist of Maya the Bee anime, as well as the supporting antagonist in first season and one of the main antagonists (alongside with Croak and Stinger) in second season of the Maya the Bee CGI. He is a greedy frog while is one of the frogs and Maya and Willy's arch-enemies. Biography Background Rib-It is a predatory and mostly hunts for the insects for food when he found because he is portrayed as hungry towards the bugs, but although he can be mean, ruthless, and savage. He's only anthropomorphic animal and dislikes for the insects because they invaded the meadow and his pond which he wants them to be eaten. Season 1 ''The Take Off'' Willy was scraed when he sees the frog was Rib-It. He chased to Maya and Willy and jump and try to eat them, but Willy hides in the rocks and Maya is got a plan. He try to stick the tongue to Willy then Maya calls for a trick, he almost eat Maya and his tongue was stuck on the plant flower, but he fails to eat her, he grab with his mouth on the mushroom and jump away. the Bee worker was sees the him, but he thicks that Frog eats the two newborns. ''Rainbow Pollen'' He was fast a sleep and Maya, Willy and Pisa are wounder if they get a rainbow pollen back from the frog. When Rib-It wakes up, Pisa tries to attack him and tried to eat her, Maya calls Willy for a help to caring the pollen ball, but the frog tries to eat the young bees, but he eats the pollen ball and spit it out and have a sleep again. ''Night Flight'' The Guard-Bee was scared when he saw the frog, and he tries to eat him with his tongue. When Maya, Led and his Fireflies are ready to trick him, He watches the light fireflies moving around and jump over away from the pond. ''Did I Say That!'' He will continued as the main antagonist of the episode, After Judge Beeswax was eating honey on the flower, he looks at him and that makes him scared fly away and hides in the log. When Maya and Willy arrived, they seen Judge Beeswax was calling for help and the frog was finding him to eat. Then he heard Maya and tryed to sticks the tongue to her as a meal, and Willy calling Rib-It to leave Maya alone and almost sticks with his tongue at him. He sees at Judge Beeswax and jump to the log sees him inside. When Maya teasted him, He looks at her, sticks at the spiky ball and he runs all away to home. Season 2 Rib-It was back for one of the main antagonists of the second season. He has his brother named Croak which is a brown frog who teamed up with him to capture the bugs. During the season, He is enemies of Maya and her friends because they invaded the meadow and his pond. He generally eats the insects while capture them, but he was very angry when Maya and Willy rescues them from being eaten by them. In those episodes who made a cameo, although he didn't attack them yet, and one episode who tries to capture the female worker bee, but he fails to eat her because Paul, his ants, Maya and her friends to save her. In both episodes who was being attack by Paul and his Ants for the first time. Gallery Willy_scares_Rib-It.png Rib-It_finds_Willy_to_eat_him.png Rib-It_accidentally_eat_the_mushroom_whille_he_captures_Maya.png Rib-It_sees_Maya_and_Pisa_in_his_pond_with_the_pollen.png Rib-It_begins_to_eat_Pisa.png Rib-It's_Evil_Stare.png|Rib-It's evil stare. Rib-It_shoots_with_his_tongue.png Rib-It!.png|"Rib-It!" Rib-It_sees_the_fireflies_along_with_Maya.png Rib-It_catches_Maya_and_the_fireflies.png Rib-It's_Evil_Grin.png|Rib-It's evil grin. Rib-It_catches_Beeswax_for_food.png Rib-It_surround_Beeswax.png Rib-It_shoots_with_his_tongue_on_Willy.png Rib-It_tries_to_capture_Maya.png These_Rib-It.png|That's Rib-It And_these_Croak.png|And that's Croak They_croaked_each_other.png Rib-It_starts_to_eat_Beeswax.png Rib-It_and_Croak_are_trying_to_eat_one_first.png Rib-It's_tongue_got_slapped_on_his_eye.png Rib-It_coughts_the_dung_ball_by_Ben.png Rib-It_feels_yucky.png|Rib-It feels yucky when he eats Ben's dung ball. Rib-It_hops_to_eat_Maya_and_Willy_from_rescuing_Beeswax.png Rib-It_and_Croak_are_crashed_each_other_while_their_defeat.png|Rib-It's defeat along with Croak. Rib-It_attacks_Theo.png Rib-It_sees_Maya_and_Willy_while_team_up_by_Miss_Cassandra.png Rib-It_angrily_tries_to_eat_Theo.png Rib-It's_breakdown.png|Rib-It's predatory breakdown while tries to eat Maya and Theo. Rib-It_gets_shot_by_the_berries.png Rib-It_gets_attack_by_Paul_and_his_ants.png Rib-It's_defeat.png|Rib-It's defeat. Rib-It's_angrily_while_sees_Maya_and_Willy,_but_he_didn't_eat_them_yet.png|Rib-It's angrily stares at Maya and Willy while appeared an cameo. Rib-It_closes_to_Maya.png Rib-It_attacks_Maya.png Rib-It_surrounds_Maya_from_escaped.png|Rib-It surrounds Maya from escaped. Rib-It's_greedy_stare.png|Rib-It's greedy stare. Rib-It_gets_hit_with_the_berries_by_Willy.png Rib-It_tells_off_by_Willy.png Rib-It_starts_to_catch_Willy.png Rib-It_starts_to_follow_the_meadow_friends.png Rib-It_tries_to_attack_Shelby_and_Max_in_frustration.png Rib-It's_anger_about_the_bugs_in_the_meadow.png Rib-It_gets_hit_by_Shelby.png Rib-It_and_Croak_sees_Rosita_on_the_pond.png Rib-It_and_Croak_were_bounced_by_Beatrice_and_Doz.png Rib-It_and_Croak_were_fighting_each_other.png|Rib-It and Croak were fighting each other. Rib-It_sees_Willy.png Rib-It_tries_to_attack_Willy.png Rib-It_was_hostile_with_Maya.png|Rib-It was hostile towards Maya. Rib-It_tries_to_attack_Maya.png Rib-It_eats_Maya,_but_she_stuck_in_the_bottle.png Rib-It_is_closer_to_Willy_for_food.png Rib-It_was_past_to_eat_Willy.png Rib-It_crashes_the_bottles.png|Rib-It's defeat for the second time. Rib-It_lays_down_on_the_lilypad.png Rib-It_sees_the_worker-bees.png Rib-It_tongue_shoots.png|Rib-It's tongue shot. Rib-It_kidnaps_Tina.png|Rib-It kidnaps Tina. Rib-It_pulls_up_Tina_in_his_anger_from_Paul's_rescue.png Tina_got_sticked_by_Rib-It's_tongue.png Rib-It_was_being_attack_by_Maya_and_other_bugs.png Rib-It_loses_his_meal.png Rib-It_croaks.png|Rib-It croaks. Trivia *The name "Rib-It" means an excessively abundant supply of something. *Rib-It's name was never mentioned in the series because he just the frog. *In "Take Off" which was mistaken of the female character because it supposed to be a male character as normal. Category:Predator Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Man-Eaters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Incompetent Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Nemesis Category:Big Bads Category:Anthropomorphic